


Seeking Enlightenment

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: He needed to know the answer. For his novel. Just for that. Honest.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Seeking Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmalea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/gifts).



"Are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing Seeker?"

"Why? You're not afraid, are you?"

Varric shakes his head. "No, not at all, just don't want to be hobbling down to the infirmary." If his voice is a slight pitch higher than normal Cassandra doesn't seem to notice it.

"Yes, I've done this before." She says with a sigh, "I would not have suggested the manuscript was so wrong if I did not know how it works."

Varric nods, relaxing a little. That makes perfect sense. He still can't believe he's here but he just had to say those words to her: 'Prove it.' Fool, Varric, fool. Just take deep breaths and it'll all be fine. He trusts her. Mostly.

"You are ready, yes?"

No, He's not. But he's on his back on his bed, ass hanging over the edge and legs held in her very firm grip. He can't back out now. 

"I don't think I'm going to get more ready?" He says with a shrug that is mostly eaten by the furs he's lying on. "So who've you done this with if you've done it before?"

"That is hardly any of your business." She points out. He doesn't bother to say that he was trying to distract himself from the fact that her cock - he has no idea what else to call it - is currently pressing into his ass and while he knows it isn't, it feels a lot bigger than his fingers were a few minutes back. He only realises he's holding his breath when he feels her skin against his own.

"Try and relax." She murmurs as she slowly flexes her hips.

It's a strange sensation. Nothing like what he was expecting. He feels... Full? But not much else. Maybe the authors of those books have never tried it either. Then she leans forwards and it changes something.

He splutters, not able to settle on exactly what he wants to say and clutches desperately at the furs. Cassandra chuckles, a rich, rolling sound that fills the room as she looks down at him.

"Well fuck!" he finally says as he focuses on her face. She's smiling at him, it's so unexpected he reaches up to brush a strand of hair off her forehead. She holds still, dipping her head into his hand before realising what she's doing and pulling away.

Now that must be what they're meaning. Like every stroke is setting off a burst of heat deep inside him that has a direct line to his cock. Andraste wept. 

She keeps this up; he has a feeling he's going to belay any claims he may have made about being able to last a long while. Every stroke is brushing that same spot, every thrust creating a rush of heat that's slowly expanding to fill him, and all he wants to do is melt into the sensation.

His orgasm, when it happens, is like a full body wave that washes over him and he shudders in the aftermath, confused for a long moment about how and what and why. And fuck but he hasn't felt this good, this relaxed, in a long while.

He whines as Cassandra pulls out; he's sensitive but also he's missing the sensation. She lowers his legs and he doesn't bother to try and move. He'd pretty sure they aren't going to hold his weight yet.

"Well, do you think you can write it now?" she asks as she unbuckles the harness and slips out of it.

Varric hums, a wide smile on his face as he peers up at her. "It might take a few more demonstrations for it to… sink in. You know, a bit more… experimentation."

Her eyes widen, a faint blush appearing high on her cheeks and she runs a hand through sweat slicked hair. "Well, I wouldn't want you to be unable to finish that book."

He chuckles softly as he finally shifts to be lying along the length of the bed not sprawling sideways off it, "and it would be ungentlemanly of me to not offer you a place to stay for the night." 

"I couldn't possibly intrude like that."

He thinks for a moment of heart-stopping defeat that she's turning him down. Then he realises she's doing the thing she does: the one where she's totally oblivious and entirely too noble. 

"Cassandra, come get in the damn bed."

Her eyes widen, her mouth dropping open. A quiet, "oh!" escapes her before she's back beside him.

He smiles and opens his arms.


End file.
